Hyper Pikmin
(This is a custom character, it is not owned by Nintendo, Pikmin in general is however.) Description Hyper Pikmin is a unique Pikmin with great abilities, his greatest ability is moving at almost light speed, his speed has gotten him through many rough times, It has also lead him into danger several times too. He's got a lot of talents like flexibility and the ability to change his eye design, but most of the time he uses the ones without pupils, because he thinks it looks cooler. Most of the time, he relies on his speed to take care of his problems, but if that fails, he uses his ability to control wind (from Green Onion birth) and his hyper energy powers. Hyper is a green Pikmin with bright yellow eyes and a blue bud. Hyper is known as the main star of all the Pikmin characters. That doesn't mean he's much better than most of the other characters. Personality Characteristics Hyper Pikmin isn't exactly always hyper, he's quite serious at times actually. The reason of his hyperactivity is because of his Hyper Shock 'form'. Hyper Shock is simply the condition that makes Hyper Pikmin hyperactive. It is unknown why this happens to him. In this state, his voice turns high pitched, he gets faster and he can use up more energy. Hyper is usually really childish and not responsible but when someone is in trouble, he springs into action. He is very determined and brave. Sometimes he is silly, weird, clumsy, and annoying too. Childhood Hyper's childhood was really dark. Nobody cared about him because he was unique. Some time when he was 11, the Omega Grifforb chose Hyper to seal itself in. The Omega Grifforb is a legendary creature that loves to destroy everything and is one of the Pikmin demons. It has been inside of him since then, if he were to reach a specific level of depression, Hyper would let out the beast inside of him and turn into his Grifforb Form witch gives Hyper absolutely incredible power, however it was almost impossible to control. So Hyper tried his best not to get depressed at all costs or he'd unleash the beast inside of him and lose control. However, on Hyper's latest journeys, it was the only way to get through the toughest situations. Hyper Pikmin Today Hyper Pikmin is living his live happily as the world's greatest hero and just a guy who hangs out with his friends. He's even planning to get married with Lily Pikmin! Quotes *''Or is it?, Or will it?, Or is he, (etc.)'' *''Okee.'' *''Hailo!'' *''Heh.'' *''You, you too slow!' *''NU U. '' *''You can count on me! *''I did it! I mean, we did it!'' *''Haha! Fail!'' *''Ugh! C'mon..'' *''What's up with that!?'' *''I suddenly feel petrified from a certain sentence... (Lily's reply: *Giggle*)'' *''(In his mind) Don't worry, Lily! I'm going to protect you...with my life!'' *''You can bet I will! After all, I'm the fastest and most hyperactive Pikmin alive! That's why they call me, Hyper Pikmin!'' *''I don't give if it injures me! All I care about on this mission, is that I stand victorious, you jerk! Prepare for your final hour!'' *''I must end you.'' List of Special Abilities *Super-sonic speed *Minor Air Manipulation *Hyper energy Forms Enhanced Mode Form Hyper Pikmin forms with his power a Hyper Pulse, and uses his apple eating skills to swallow it whole. This causes his entire body to become boosted through Hyper Energy. His body becomes light green and his eyes and bud will turn white. In this state, Hyper is faster, smarter and stronger than before. But when Hyper uses Hyper Energy to improve his power, he gets tired faster. This makes this form have a big backlash, as if he stays like this for too long, all his inner body parts will go into a fatigue, which could kill him if a critical part such as his brain or heart stops working. However, he can endure it longer than most Pikmin and he can turn it off at will if this happens. Omega Grifforb Form A demon form. Hyper Pikmin's only other form is his Omega Grifforb form, which happens when he becomes incredibly depressed, but he tries his best to not get depressed or else he'll go into this form and lose all control. Eventually, he learns how to control it though. This form is usually used when Hyper is fighting with his friends to defeat someone, and his friends end up near death, which drives Hyper into great depression. Hyper Pikmin's Omega Grifforb Form grants him immortality to anything but other demons, super strength, super durability, super speed, flight, sharp claws and teeth and unlimited amounts of hyper energy. Other Author The creator of Hyper Pikmin goes by the same name as his character. He goes by something like Hyperoid or Hyperic when he goes on sites based on different games than Pikmin. Other info *''Hyper Pikmin has an amazing Immune System that can endure almost any type of poison.'' *''Hyper Pikmin's second best friend is Inferno Pikmin. '' *''Hyper Pikmin is in love with Lily Pikmin.'' Category:Custom Pikmin Characters